


Book Club

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 17 Bookshop AUTim is very awkward.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Book Club

"Anything you recommend?" 

Marinette looked up and saw the guy who came in every few days. She'd call him a regular, if bookshops had regulars. 

"I think you probably already read everything in here," She teased, "Where do you find the time to read so many books." 

He scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"I may or may not have sped read them so I could talk to you about them if I ever grew the courage to talk to you." 

She grinned, "Well, now you have to tell me what you think about all those books," she held out her hand, "I'm Marinette." 

"Tim." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
